Resources
This page is a repository of useful information, links and content regarding the collection and play of fighting games. Please be aware that I cannot link to any ROMs or BIOS files illegally. RE: CheatEngine or Artmoney. They are legal software, but use of them can violate the Terms of Service for certain games, especially recent ones. Use such programs at your own risk. Emulation Tools ECM/UNECM Tool - ECM files are "Error Code Modeler" files that serve to help compress CD image files (.bin, .img. .ccd, etc.) ECM files will not run on emulators if pointed to through a cue sheet. This GBATemp tool, and others like it, allows you to extract the disc image by dragging and dropping the .ecm file onto the UNECM application. There are similar programs including freeware programs that I can upload if needed. The Emulator Zone - A repository of various emulators, organized by console and ranked by user rating. FinalBurn Alpha - Excellent no-frills arcade emulator, with a simple and easy to use AI. Still updated! My emulator of choice for running scripts and deconstructing old Capcom and SNK games MAME - The official webpage for MAME, the best arcade emulator available. PSX Cue Maker - A webpage by Niels Buus that generates cue sheets for your PSX .bin and .img files. Has a simple drag-and-drop interface. Simply save the script's output to a blank text editor and save it as a .cue file. (REMEMBER: your cue sheet should always be in the same directory as your .bin file(s) for the emulators to properly run it.) RetroArch - A GUI frontend that allows you to install various emulation cores and keep them organized in one place. Integrated with netplay, streaming, achievements and various graphical and quality adjustments. Translation & Locale Bandizip - Currently the best file extractor out there for collectors. Allows you to translate ("code") archive contents into their original language in the event they are gibberish as a result of a lack of a Japanese or other language pack. This will allow you to extract the contents in their original language, allowing you to run things like 2D Fighter Maker games that wouldn't be able to read the untranslated files. Freeware. * Bandizip tutorial - A tutorial on learnMMD.com that walks through the Bandizip translation function. Locale Emulator - Local Emulator is a freeware program by xupfei that works the same as MS AppLocale or NTLEA. It simulates the location and language of another country, allowing you to play region-locked games. This is particularly helpful when playing Doujin games. Easy and intuitive to use and free. Netplay Fightcade - Netplay platform for arcade emulation, the best out there currently. Parsec - A software that allows you to play local multiplayer with friends online via streaming. Has an attractive GUI, cloud computer rental options, extensive documentation and tutorials, controller support and party/matchmaking functionality. Outside of Fightcade, GGPO or official netcode options on commercial games, this is my preferred way to play fighting games with people who aren't in the same room. Freeware /v/'s Recommended Games - Freeware Fighting Games - A couple of links to freeware fighting games compiled by users of 4chan's video games board. M.U.G.E.N The M.U.G.E.N Fighter's Guild - Largest English-speaking M.U.G.E.N development forum on the website. Full of releases and games and project threads. I am a Global Moderator there currently, so come in and say hi. 2D Fighter Maker DIY Fighting Dojo Discord - Formerly FMHQ, this Discord is the last active hub of the English-speaking Fighter Maker hobbyist community. Please let me know if the link goes dead. Compatibility Issues d3drm.dll source #1 - This download of MindArms contains a virus-scanned and trusted source to download d3drm.dll from. If you are on Windows Vista and above, d3drm.dll can be extracted to your OS Root (system32) and sysWOW64 folders in order to run some older games. MindArms is one of them. I can reupload this in the event it is taken down. Melty Blood Key Rebinder - Scroll down to puKKa's post to access a download to the Melty Blood ReAct Key Rebinder, which allows you to change the keyboard configuration for the game as it does not let you do so natively. Also compatible with Act Cadenza and Party's Breaker. Will update if applicable to other titles. Reach out to me if you need it reuploaded. Youtube Channels Vysethedetermined2 - The holy grail of PC/Doujin game sample videos. One of the best archival projects on the web. There's other content too, but the fighting game stuff is unparalleled. Oftentimes will include trivia as well as links to the games. Many of those links are dead but lay enough groundwork to research and find intact links. Vyse himself is responsive and often reuploads dead links. You can also reach out to me for help locating freeware. Fundamentals, Theory & Learning Tools "Balancing Multiplayer Competitive Games" by David Sirlin - Handout from the 2009 Game Developer's Conference by David Sirlin, developer of Yomi and Fantasy Strike and Capcom collaborator. Discusses the fundamentals of game balance. "Balancing Multiplayer Games, Part 1: Definitions" by David Sirlin - More on fighting game balance from David Sirlin. Dustloop Notation Guide - One of the best input and combo notation guides on the web! Also where I cribbed most of my information for Numpad notation as well as that fancy table graphic. Has some extra terminology, definitions and examples to look at. Footsies - Very cool freeware by HiFight. Works as a both a game and a learning tool, you control one of two fighters and are only able to move horizontally and use one attack button. You can perform normal and special moves, the goal of the game to hit the other with a special move. A very solid way of teaching and practicing footsies, pokes, spacing and fundamentals. Comes with a frame viewer, and the website has frame data! Standing 360 Motion (SPD) on Keyboard - Video by Ravendeth showing a keyboard input that allows you to do a tricky 360 motion on keyboard. "Works in Skullgirls, any capcom game, any namco game, and almost any anime or SNK fighter made after 2001. This method also works on keyboards with severe key conflict/ghosting issues (such as very cheap laptop built-ins)" Mechanics & Technology Jesuszilla's CheatEngine Scripts - GitHub repository of Jesuszilla's hitbox/game data viewers for Vampire Savior, MvC2, CFJ and CVS2. Also implements "Caddie Machine Mode" which logs all animation data in M.U.G.E.N's .AIR format. Jesuszilla's mame-rr scripts - GitHub repository containing continuation of the existing lua scripts for viewing game data for various Capcom games. FBA-rr, MAME or Kawaks are popular emulators to use these scripts with. Vans' TrinityMUGEN page - Full of interesting notes and research, as well as tables, related to the use of ArtMoney. Somewhat defunct because of CheatEngine's improved functionality, but very useful for enthusiasts. Check the "Notes," "Download" and "Tutorial" sections in particular. General Utility ASCII to Binary Character Table - Asides from being useful to know in general, this will come in handy when editing config files manually to reassign your keyboard keys. A translates to 065 in binary, and 65 is the keyboard/ASCII code for A. 66 is b, 67 is C, and so on. Often the config file will look something like: p1up = 65 or something like that. Feel free to reach out to me if you are confused. ASCII codes - A complete table of ASCII codes for keyboard. Carraige Return (CR) is your Enter key! Physical Collection Lukie Games - Decent online warehouse with rare merchandise, decently priced consoles and peripherals and frequent sales.